mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalina
Rosalina (known as Rosetta in Japan) is a character who has made her first appereance in Super Mario Galaxy. She is the adopted mother of the Lumas. Rosalina commands the Comet Observatory. She is a very powerful figure, as her duty is to protect the cosmos as well as the Lumas. Rosalina's back-story is chronicled in a storybook told by her in the Comet Observatory's Library in Super Mario Galaxy. Nine chapters are unlocked throughout the game, and the last is unlocked by completing the game. |caption = Rosalina in Mario Kart 7. |first = Super Mario Galaxy (2007) |games = Super Mario Galaxy Mario Kart Wii Super Mario Galaxy 2 Mario Kart 7 Mario Tennis Open |gender = Female |homeland = |kindred = Luma (adoptive children) |race = Human |forms = }} History ''Super Mario Galaxy'' series ''Super Mario Galaxy'' During one of these centennial visits to Mushroom World, the Comet Observatory is attacked by Bowser, who steals the observatory's Power Stars and Grand Stars. Rosalina later appeared to Mario/Luigi after Princess Peach is kidnapped. In order to aid Mario/Luigi she gives him a Luma (named Young Master Luma), the same one seen with Princess Peach at the Star Festival. After Mario/Luigi collects enough stars to power the ship, Rosalina flies the observatory to the center of the universe for the final confrontation with Bowser. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Rosalina appears during the ending sequence of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Lubba reveals at this time that he and Rosalina had met before, but the details of their meeting remain unknown. Rosalina also frequently sends letters to the Luma that's with Mario, but she does not reveal her identity in them. When the player manages to get 120 Stars and beats the final boss again, a scene is shown, showing Rosalina and her Lumas in the Library, revealing that she was telling the story of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Then, she decides to narrate how Mario (and Luigi) collect every Green Star to her Lumas. If Mario and Luigi manage to collect every single star in the game, and survive the Grandmaster Galaxy Daredevil Comet run, Rosalina will thank and join the two on the Starship Mario. Lubba then congartulates the Brothers on bringing "the Lady of the Shooting Stars" to the ship. Players can also use Rosalina to represent their file on the file select screen. However, the Rosalina avatar can only be used on save files in which the player has collected 120 stars, and unlocked the Green Star Prankster Comets. This game also features a cosmic entity that highly resembles Rosalina, known as the Cosmic Spirit. This entity will guide the player to the star. Mario Kart Wii .]] Rosalina makes her first playable appearance in ''Mario Kart Wii as an unlockable character. She can be unlocked by having a save file for Super Mario Galaxy and racing in 50 races, or the player can attain at least a 1 Star Rank for all Mirror Grand Prix Cups. Unlike Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, Rosalina appears in the large weight class, while the other two are in the middle weight class. During races, a small yellow Luma circles around her at all times. When she wears a dress while riding karts, she wears a racing suit when on a bike. Rosalina is the staff ghost character for Rainbow Road, and her racing symbol is a Grand Star. Mario Kart 7 Rosalina makes her second playable Mario Kart appearance in Mario Kart 7 for the 3DS. She will be unlocked after the player beats the Star Cup in 150cc. This time she dosen't have a Luma circling her. Physical Description and Traits Rosalina is a human with turquoise blue eyes and light yellow hair. She is portrayed to be very kind and caring. Rosalina has a very tall frame in terms of other characters. Rosalina appears to have a similar body composition to Princess Peach, though she is taller and is even classified as a large-sized character as a result. Rosalina's skin is very light, being a white pale tone. Most of her facial features and structure are similar to Princess Peach's, but not exactly the same. At first glance, it isn't easy to notice Rosalina's sharper facial features. She has the same type of lips and nose as Princess Peach, though her mouth has more of a natural frown and a different pink tone. Her eyes are similar to Princess Peach's as well, but are more slanted and have a yellow shade to her lashes rather than black. Like the other main human characters, Rosalina has blue eyes, though hers have a noticeably lighter hue. Rosalina's hair is light yellow than Princess Peach's yellow. Rosalina's hair style is very similar to Princess Peach's, as it consists of two separate flips on the sides in the same shape. Unlike Princess Peach's hair however, Rosalina's includes one large bang (which covers her right eye completely), two long, straight sideburns and two rows of flips at her shoulder. Continuing from her shoulder is a large single flip down her back. Rosalina currently appears in a turquoise dress said to be a color that only exists when the sun peers out of the clouds. Her brooch and crown are silver star-shaped accessories. Her earrings are also star-shaped, but gold-colored. The brooch's jewel is yellow and her crown jewels are pink in the front and back, and blue on the sides. The dress cuts off at the top of her chest, where a light teal flap loops around. The dress has long sleeves with wide openings at the bottom, which are topped with light turquoise frills. At the bottom of her dress is a unique light turquoise frill that loops around until turning up to a point at the middle; under this a layer of a white lined under-dress is visible. Rosalina's nail-polish is a light purple. In Super Mario Galaxy, Rosalina holds a silver wand with a golden star at the top. Rosalina has silver dress shoes. Unlike Princess Peach's gold crown, Rosalina's crown is silver. Personality Rosalina is generally wise, kind, thoughtful and mother-like. She has an intimate knowledge of the universe and cares deeply for the Lumas. Rosalina is also a friend of Mario and Luigi; towards the end of Galaxy she aids Mario to reach King Bowser Koopa in order to save poor Princess Peach, who is getting captured. Her outward strength and inner sorrow is most likely due to the loss of her mother, as Rosalina is often described as feeling lonely. Her voice is slightly louder than Peach's, and is slightly more brave than Princess Peach. As a result, she has never been kidnapped. Powers and abilities Powers *'Magic': Rosalina is extremely skilled in the use of magic. **'Force Field Generation': Rosalina can create force fields. She can surround the Comet Observatory with a huge force field, transforming it into a starship as a form of transportation. Also, if Mario attempts to jump on Rosalina, a force field would appear and protect her. **'Levitation': Like the Lumas, Rosalina can also levitate herself in the air. *'Longevity': Rosalina is apparently immortal and has stopped aging. Gallery File:233px-Princess_Rosalina_concept.png|Early Concept File:318px-SMGCA10.png|Current Concept File:RosalinaSMG2concept.png|Concept of a Younger and Older Rosalina. File:Autodeslizador.png|Jetsetter File:Carro Flamante.png|Flame Flyer File:Fantasma.png|Phantom File:Moto Bowser.png|Flame Runner File:Moto Wario.png|Wario Bike File:Phiraña Maleante.png|Piranha Prowler File:Todoterreno.png|Offroader File:Torpedo.png|Spear File:Tramposo.png|Honeycoupe, Rosalina's kart Category:Humans Category:Orphans